stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Masamune (RPG)
USS Masamune is a fan made, forum based Star Trek RPG. The time period is 2385. The is a ship. Origin The USS Masamune group started on October 21st, 2008 by C.Michael Carver. The role play is still accepting new members, and the ship has not officially launched as of November 13th, 2008. Current senior officers *Commanding officer: Captain Kataryn Knyte *First Officer: Commander Katharine Davenport *Ops: Lieutenant Commander Norvo Dax *Chief of Security: OPEN *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Lucas Adair *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Melleriana Weir *Head Nurse: Lieutenant Sarah Jolyn *Wing Commander of 1st Wing: Marine Captain Rovek *Wing Commander of 2nd Wing: Marine Captain Hanna Mivovich Back Story 2364: Excerpt from the Logs of Captian Jean Luc Picard of the : "Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 41776.1. The apparent death of Walker Keel has had a powerful impact on me. I now believe there may be a cancer growing within the ranks of Starfleet. As a result, I have alerted my Executive Officer to the suspicions voiced by Keel and the others." "Captain's Personal Log, Supplemental. While it is quite unusual for a starship to return to Earth we seem to be left with no other choice. I have apprised the remaining bridge crew of our situation." "Captain's Log, Stardate 41780.2. How difficult after all these years of learning to respect life to be forced to destroy it. But there seems to be no alternative. Admiral Quinn is expected to make a full recovery. There is no trace of the parasite which took control of him. We'll never know how many of these lifeforms infiltrated Starfleet but it seems they could not survive without the mother creature which had taken over Commander Remmick." While en route to Pacifica, Picard receives a code 47 emergency message from Walker Keel, an old friend who is captain of the . Keel asks Picard for a secret rendezvous on the abandoned mining colony on Dytallix B. Picard meets with Walker and two other captains, Tryla Scott and Rixx, who, after confirming Picard's identity with a series of questions about his past, tell him about their suspicions of a conspiracy of some sort reaching up to the highest levels of Starfleet Command. Picard looks into the matter, having Data to review Starfleet directives of the past six months. While Data is reviewing the records, the encounters the debris of Keel's ship. In light of Keel's death, Picard tells Riker about the suspicions Keel voiced. During their conversation, Data enters and tells them what he has found: during the past six months there has been a great deal of "uncustomary reshuffling of personnel – usually in the command areas", and the new officers have had a great deal of contact with the highest levels of command. Data hypothesizes that the reorganizations are an attempt by a hostile force or individual to control important sectors of Federation territory. Faced with this information, the Enterprise returns to Earth. Upon entering orbit, the Enterprise is contacted by three admirals from Starfleet Command, requesting an explanation for their return. Picard states that he would prefer a discussion of that sort occur in private; the three admirals convene for a moment, and then invite Picard and Riker to dinner at Starfleet Headquarters for the discussion to take place. Rear Admiral Gregory Quinn says that he will not be able to attend the dinner, but that he would like to see the Enterprise again. Just before he beams up, he looks at a scorpion-like creature he has in a case. When Quinn is on board the Enterprise, he bluffs his way through references to old times, and states that his earlier perception of a threat to the Federation was merely a metaphor for the "tumultuous process" of assimilating new races into the Federation. Picard realizes that Admiral Quinn is an impostor of some sort and tells Riker to observe Quinn closely and have Dr. Crusher give him a medical examination under false pretenses; after Riker reaches his conclusions, he is to join Picard on Earth. Picard then beams down and meets with Rear Admiral Savar and Vice Admiral Aaron, as well as Dexter Remmick. On the ship in the guest quarters, Quinn offers to show Riker the creature and tells him about it. It was discovered by a Starfleet survey team on an uncharted planet, and Quinn refers to it as "a superior form of life". When Riker says he'll get his science officer, Quinn grabs his arm very strongly, saying the creature will only like Riker. After a brief scuffle, in which Quinn displays amazing strength, Riker is knocked unconscious. When security arrives, Quinn says that Riker slipped and hit his head, and then announces his departure. When Worf and La Forge try to detain him, he throws La Forge through a door and similarly beats Worf before being phasered by Dr. Crusher. In sickbay, Crusher's scans show that Quinn really is Quinn, but she discovers a bizarre appendage sticking out of the back of his neck. On Earth, the two admirals try to subtly persuade Picard that there is in fact no conspiracy. Dinner is announced, so Picard takes a moment to contact Riker. Crusher answers on Riker's communicator, as Riker is unconscious. Crusher informs Picard that a parasitic creature of some sort has taken control of Quinn and all his brain functions. The spike at the back of Quinn's neck appears to be a gill, which is a helpful indicator of those who have been taken over by one of the creatures. Crusher states her doubts about removing the creature, believing it would kill Quinn. She instructs Picard to set his phaser on kill rather than stun, which has little effect on the creature or its host; Picard, however, has no phaser with him at all. Picard goes into dinner. The dish being served is a bowl filled with small living worms or caterpillars. Picard is disgusted, and realizes that everyone at the dinner has been infiltrated by the aliens. He gets up to leave, and runs into Riker. Riker has also apparently been taken over by the creature: he has a gill in his neck. So, too, has Captain Scott. The "conspirators" announce that they have known of Picard's intentions the whole time. They talk of their plan to infiltrate the Enterprise. Riker moves to eat, but instead he pulls out his phaser and shoots one of the diners. Riker tosses another phaser to Picard, and the two of them shoot their way out. As Scott and Savar are shot too, Aaron escapes, and Picard and Riker pursue and shoot him. Stunned, he falls to the ground, and the parasite infesting him crawls out of his mouth and under a nearby door. They follow it to find Remmick sitting in a chair. He turns to look at it, and the creature crawls up his body and enters his mouth. He swallows it, and it begins moving around in his neck. "We mean you no harm", he says, as his neck bulges in and out. "We seek peaceful coexistence". Picard and Riker shoot him with steady phaser blasts. The flesh is vaporized off his face, and then his head explodes. After Picard and Riker let up their phasers, a giant wound forms in Remmick's chest, and the mother creature erupts wailing from the hole. Picard, with a disgusted look on his face; fires at the creature with Riker following. The two Starfleet officers kill the mother creature, and all that is left of Remmick is his sizzling body and several dead creatures strewn about nearby. It is learned that all the creatures died when the mother creature was killed, but that Remmick had sent out a homing beacon shortly before his death. The homing beacon also carried a simple embedded message: "Wait." 2382 18 years later. The (NCC-57418) was on a routine survey mission past the outskirts of Federation space, when out of nowhere a large vessel of unknown type and origin de-cloaked before them. All attempts to hail the vessel were unsuccessful until it broadcasted a brief audio message to the Federation ship. "Surrender." With that, the unknown ship opened two large hatches along both sides of it, and launched 224 smaller craft. The smaller ships immediately began firing and performing strafing runs against the Portland. The Chimera Class ship was quickly overpowered, as its phaser arrays could not track and target so many vessels quickly enough to destroy them. The shields were quickly breached and the vessel was destroyed. Three days later the USS Berlin (NCC-14232) arrived in the system to attempt to locate the missing Portland. The wreckage was soon discovered as well as 3 intact escape pods. 6 survivors were brought aboard the Berlin and debriefed. They explained what they could. They were brought to Starfleet Command for a formal revue, which they gave as much information as they could about the unknown vessel and its unprovoked attack. 2385 Two weeks ago. Starfleet has lost communication with 2 forward listening posts, as well as a deep space colony on Ivor Prime. The USS Titan and USS Bellerophon have been sent to investigate. Current Story The USS Masamune was officially commissioned on Oct 15th, 2385. Over the last 20 years the Federation has been at constant assault from various races, species, and organizations across the galaxy. The return of the Romulans, the arrival of The Borg, the war with The Dominion & Cardassia, the brief Klingon-Federation war and other threats. The loss of starships and personnel over the last 20 years has been staggering. Starfleet must take a stronger stance on preparing for more hostile threats. NCC-63579, USS Masamune is the first vessel of the newest branch of Starfleet Command, the "Starfleet Defense Force" (SDF). Whose goal is specifically the defense of the United Federation of Planets, it's members, and it's allies. These ships are built as warships first, and that is their primary duty. They will not be sent on exploration, they will not be sent on diplomatic missions, nor will they be sent on transport errands. They will act where needed to defend the Federation from treats both internal and external. External link USS Masamune forum USS Masamune (RPG)